Un San Valentín al estilo D PPGZ
by GhostWishper
Summary: one-shot: No hay nada que me guste mas que molestar a las hermanas Shirogane, eso es seguro. Y con la ayuda de Daisuke Hatakeda y su revista, será un San Valentín inolvidable para los personajes de D!PPGZ. Secuela de: Revista 'Todo Moda'.


**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Hola a todos! Volví con un especial del "Día de San Valentín" seria una secuela de: Revista 'Todo Moda', así que les recomiendo leer ese fic antes de leer este.

**Summary: **No hay nada que me guste mas que molestar a las hermanas Shirogane, eso es seguro. Y con la ayuda de Daisuke Hatakeda y su revista, será un San Valentín inolvidable para los personajes de D!PPGZ. Secuela de: Revista 'Todo Moda'. Humor con algo de romance

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

**Un San Valentín al estilo D!PPGZ**

**Mi POV**

'…y en nuestro concurso de citas la ganadora es… Miko Shirogane! Felicitaciones, tendrás una cita con uno de nuestros estelares en la primera edición de la revista, en el lujoso restaurante Drouant (N/A: no, no lo invente si existe) a las 7:30 pm.'

-Kawai! Voy a temer una cita con uno de los RRBZ! ¡SIIIII!_ grito Miko entusiasmada ,-¡Hay no puede ser solo me quedan 5 horas para arreglarme! (N/A: dramática)

Miko corrió a su cuarto para darse una ducha y alistarse.

**En el laboratorio...**

'... Y queridos estelares de cualquier edición de "Héroes y Villanos", les aviso que hoy tres de ustedes tendrán la gran oportunidad de ir con las hermosas, divertidas y talentosas PPGZ a el Café Marly(N/A: también existe) esta tarde. Se les será avisado sobre esto a los ganadores del sorteo, no se preocupen

Atte. Daisuke Hatakeda'

-¿Una cita con nosotras?_ se preguntó Miyako a si mismas

-Por favor dime que con nosotras significa Momoko y tu nada mas_ dijo Kaoru al escuchar la palabra 'cita' y 'nosotras' en la pregunta de la rubia

-No aquí dice: 'Y queridos estelares de cualquier edición de "Héroes y Villanos", les aviso que hoy tres de ustedes tendrán la gran oportunidad de ir con las hermosas, divertidas y talentosas PPGZ a el Café Marly esta tarde'_ recitó la menor del trío

-¿Espera no se supone que necesitan nuestro permiso para hacer este tipo de cosas?_ preguntó la oji-verde

La peli-naranja, que se había mantenido al margen en la conversación, comenzó a reír nerviosamente pasando una de sus manos por detrás de su cuello.

-Momoko...

Solo con el tono de voz y la mirada que le lanzo la peli-negra eran más que suficientes para saber que las intenciones de la joven eran las de matarla lenta y dolorosamente.

-¡MAS TE VALE QUE TE PONGAS A CORRER!

-¡Espera! ¡No me mates! ¡Por favor!_ gritaba la joven de ojos rosas mientras era perseguida por la de cabellos azabaches ,-¿Miyako, te importaría ayudarme con esto?

-Kaoru-chan, por favor_ dijo Miyako poniéndose en medio de las dos chicas ,-Estoy segura que Momoko-chan tubo una buena razón para hacer todo esto, ¿O no Momoko-chan?

-Si, imagínate cuantos chicos lindos han aparecido en esa revista ¡Y saldremos con uno de ellos!_ contesto Momoko con corazones en los ojos

Miyako se había golpeado mentalmente al escuchar esa respuesta

-Momoko, eso no te ayuda en nada, es la peor escusa que pudiste decir.

-Momoko-chan no lo habrá hecho esto de mala manera, solo lo hizo sin pensarlo bien_ dijo la chica de cabellos dorados

-¿Desde cuando Momoko piensa?_ preguntó Kaoru divertida; la verdad es que lo que había dicho Miyako era completamente cierto, en especial la parte en que Momoko no piensa las cosas antes de hacerlo. La verdad es que ella y Momoko eran bastante impulsivas.

Al ver como la cara de Momoko pasaba de asustada a molesta, Kaoru se echo a reirá y Miyako soltó una pequeña risita

-Okay, okay, no lo hiciste apropósito pero eso no va impedir que no valla_ contesto la joven de ojos esmeraldas

-Pero debes ir, le romperás el corazón al pobre_ dijo Momoko regañándola

-Deberías ir Kaoru-chan, seria descortés no hacerlo_ le replico Miyako

-Esta bien, pero si se propasa conmigo me encargare de romperle la cara

**En otro lugar...**

-¡No puedo creer lo que hacen esas tontas de las PPGZ! Si querían a alguien con quien la gente si quisiera salir debieron elegirme a mí ¡No a esas malditas! ¡USSHH!_ gritaba Himeko enloquecida mientras que caminaba en círculos por la habitación

Y a que no adivinan lo que pasó ahora ¡Himeko le piso la cola a su gata, Zafiro, y se transformo en Princesa! Bueno si creyeron eso esta mal porque Himeko iba a pisarle la cola a Zafiro cuando freno y...

-¡Ya se lo que are! ¡Les aseguro PPGZ, querrán no haber nacido! ¡MWAHAHAHA!_ grito la joven de cabellos enmarañados

**En la guarida de Mojo...**

-Estoy aburrido..._ murmuró Brick

-¿Qué tal si vamos a molestar algunos chicos en la plaza?

-Nah, eso lo hicimos ayer_ le respondió Butch

-Bueno... ¿Qué tal si..?

Antes que el rubio pudiera dar otra alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Pase_ gritó Butch despreocupado

-¿Por qué le dijiste que pase? ¡Podría ser un acecino!_ dijo Boomer muy preocupado

-Estas exagerando_ le respondió Brick

Después de esta mini-discusión entro un cartero

-Tengo correo para los RRBZ

-Ves Boomer, no era un acecino. Te dije que estabas exagerando_ le dijo Brick a Boomer

-¿Cómo saben?_ les reclamo a sus hermanos y luego, mirando al cartero, agrego inocentemente ,-¿Señor usted es un acecino?

-No hijo, soy un cartero

-Bueno, acecino, cartero-acecino prácticamente lo mismo ¿Pero es o no?

-Si, soy un cartero-acecino pero nada mas los martes y jueves_ le respondió sarcástico pensando que le estaban jugando una mala broma

-¡Aja! ¡Se los dije! ¡Era un acecino!

-Cartero-acecino_ lo corrigió Brick, que también se había creído la historia

-Es lo mismo

-¿Y no es raro trabajar en algo mediocre y pasar hacer algo asombroso los martes y jueves?_ le preguntó Butch al cartero

-Solo quédense con esto y hagan que nunca mas les manden correspondencia ¿Si?_ dijo el cartero con una gran gotita en la cabeza, entregándole a cada RRBZ un sobre

-See, ok

-...

Hubo silencio por primera vez en la guarida de Mojo ya que los RRBZ leían sus cartas

-¿Una cita?

**Horas después...**

-Estoy muy emocionada_ dijo Momoko

-Yo no_ dijo la joven de cabellos azabaches sin interés

-Vamos Kaoru-chan, será divertido_ le dijo la oji-celeste

Las estaban tres usando sus trajes de PPGZ.

Una vez al llegar 'Café Marly' uno de los meseros las hizo entrar diciéndoles que sus parejas ya habían llegado.

Claro, nadie sabia que Himeko se encontraba siguiendo cautelosamente a las PPGZ.

-Me encargare de que su cita sea un desastre_ pensó maliciosamente

Pero se quedo shockeada al ver a los acompañantes de las PPGZ. Bueno, se podía decir que ellas también se habían llevado una gran sorpresa al ver a...

-¡Esperen! ¡¿Entonces, con quien esta saliendo Miko?_ se preguntó a si misma la hermana de la susodicha

**Con Miko...**

-¡No puedo creer que me hayan hecho esto! ¡Descarados! ¡¿COMO RAYOS SE ATREBEN A MANDARME UNA CITA CON ESTE MONO BUENO PARA NADA!_ gritó la joven alterada

-Y a mi me dijeron que iba a tener una cita con una chica linda y no se a donde se fue y lo peor de todo es que dejaron a esta Shirogane en su lugar ¡Ni que me voy a creer que ella es la chica linda!_ se quejo Mojo

-¡Cállate simio idiota!- gritó con fuego en los ojos, ese tan típico de ella

-Yo quería salir con una chica linda ¡Como la señorita Keane!_ seguía quejándose Mojo

-¡Ya cállate! ¡No puedo creer que me comparaste con una vieja de no se cuantos años y que dijiste que era mejor que yo!_ gritó Miko ,- ¡Yo soy la fantástica Miko Shirogane! ¿¡ENTIENDES? Y se supone que eres mi cita idiota.

-...

-WAAAA! No puedo creer que tú seas mi cita, es completamente deprimente TToTT!_ dijo llorando al estilo anime, luego se levanto de su asiento y se dio la vuelta ,-Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a suicidarme

-¿Por?_ pregunto un niño al rededor de 8 o 9 años, sentado en mesa de al lado de la que se encontraba

-Depresión fatal

-No me interesa, quizás la señorita Keane aparezca_ respondió el mono sin interés alguno

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Ya me tienes arta!_ dijo dándole una súper-mega-bofetada haciendo que salga volando por el techo.

Todos en el restaurante se quedaron mirándola con cara de WTF?

-Ahora si, a suicidarme

-¿Por qué? Si ya lo mandaste a volar_ dijo el niño con el que había hablado antes

-Todavía no supero que haya tenido una supuesta cita con ese mono horripilante

-¡YO NO SUPERO HABER TENIDO UNA SUPUESTA CITA CON UNA SHIROGANE!_ se escucho un grito de Mojo desde el cielo

-¡YA VERAS CUANDO TE AGARRE!

Una valiosa lección para las hermanas Shirogane, no confiar en Daisuke Hatakeda (N/A: o en mi xD)

**Con las PPGZ...**

-No puedo creer que por su culpa nos hayan sacado del restaurante_ decía Momoko molesta

-Ni que hubiera sido nuestra culpa_ le replico Brick en un tono desafiante

-Nooo, total la comida aprendió a volar solita y fue otro tonto que era completamente idéntico a vos el que grito "¡Guerra de comida!"

-La vedad no me importa, ya quería salir de ahí. Ya estoy comenzando a sentir que me están contagiando de estupis-babositis_ le dijo Kaoru a Momoko

-Cierto_ respondió la otra

-¡Oigan! Seguimos aquí ¿Saben?_ se quejaron sus contrapartes

-Por eso mismo lo decimos_ respondieron las otras dos

-Que pena que no pudimos pasarla bien, miren todo esto, tan lindo y romántico. Simplemente perfecto para pasar el día de San Valentín_ dijo la menor de las PPGZ apreciando el hermoso paisaje

Boomer miro a la chica algo asombrado, los habían sacado del restaurante y estaban todos cubiertos de comida y la PPGZ azul seguía mirando el lado positivo.

-Si y tenían que aparecer los tontos y arruinarnos el día_ dijo la chica de ojos esmeraldas

-Aquí las únicas tontas son ustedes_ le contesto su contraparte

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, alguien mas llegó a escena

-¡No puedo creer que me hayan hecho esto! Que asco y ahora uno de mis conjuntos preferidos esta arruinado_ se quejaba Himeko

Ella se había quedado en la mesa detrás de las PPGZ y los RRBZ y había sido la quemas estaba manchada, los otros solo tenían algunas manchas en la ropa y, en cambio, ella estaba completamente cubierta de comida de pies a cabeza.

-¿Puedo tirarla al lago y terminar el día feliz?_ preguntó la oji-verde

-Kaoru..._ comenzó a regañarla su líder

-Que tanto hablan súper-bobas_ dijo Himeko interrumpiéndola

-... mm.. Yo te ayudo_ finalizó la oji-rosada

La más joven de las PPGZ dejo salir una sonrisa y negó suavemente con la cabeza. Se quedo hipnotizada mirando el lago hasta que escucho un ruido ***¡SPLASH!*** Miro hacia su derecha y vio a Himeko gritándoles miles de insultos a las sus compañeras y... SUS CONTRAPARTES? Todos estos riendo sin prestarle la minima atención a la ruidosa y gritona chica.

No pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente al ver esa escena

-Sabes, quizás si no fuéramos enemigos pondríamos llevarnos bien.. quien sabe hasta podríamos ser amigos

O algo más...

-Si..._ respondió dulcemente mirando los ojos azules del chico

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Bueno, ¿Qué tal quedo? Dejen reviews y díganme! Bueno esto fue principalmente a causa de que por la idea de **Bruzzxa-k** me puse a pensar en que no molestaba a mucho a Miko y debería molestarla mas, igual como a otros les encanta que moleste a Himeko lo pienso seguir haciendo no se preocupen.

Pero quería hacer una fic en la que molestara principalmente a Miko ¡La estaba dejando bastante tranquila! ¡Y necesito molestar a las dos! Por eso deje a Himeko de lado un poco en este fic, aunque también moleste un poco a los RRBZ ¡Me tente y no pude evitarlo!

Que puedo decir, soy la peor pesadilla de cualquier personaje de D!PPGZ.

Bueno dejando eso de lado, ya que esta fic seria una especie de continuación de " Revista 'Todo Moda' " voy a responder las reviews del ultimo cap de este.

**Reviews del segundo cap de " Revista 'Todo Moda' ":**

**-Bruzzxa-k:** deseo concedido, hubo una especie de continuación. Y si te hubiera convenido dejar la review del primer capitulo primero y después la del segundo, pero igual me reí con la situación. No, no te voy a matar, no hay problema te olvidaste de la review a mi me ha pasado millones de veces. Y si, tenes razón, aunque Miko también me cae mejor que Himeko tenia que molestarla un poco mas. Saludos!

**-Lady-Of-The-Death:** que bueno que te haya gustado la continuación! Espero que esta fic también te guste. Y bueno, no moleste a Himeko tanto como acostumbro pero te aseguro que ya voy hacer alguna ridiculización de ella en alguna fic. Respecto a tu historia, ni me agradezcas que pase a leer, la verdad es que me esta encantando ¡Yo debería agradecerte por escribirla! Arrivederci!

**-Angelic-bloody-night: **que bueno que te haya gustado el fic! Bueno, como pediste saca deje la continuación espero que también te guste! Arrivederci!

**-****.'.'.'.-RoseLightAngel-.'.'.'. :** que bueno que te haya gustado! Te aseguro que me encanta escribir ese tipo de fics, es muy entretenido. Además me encanta ridiculizar a los personajes xD. Bueno, no moleste demasiado a Himeko, no tanto como acostumbro por lo menos. Igual pienso seguir molestándola, no te preocupes. Algo mas para decir... a si ¡Arriba los fics humorísticos y sin sentido! Jajaja.. ¡Bye!


End file.
